Enemies of the Party
Throughout their time journeying the world, the party has met with some powerful enemies. Some being simple bishops that hate orcs, or powerful gods that bend the laws of the universe to oppose The Party. Note: This page is open for any of the players to add additional characters to, just be sure to have a short paragraph description. Enemies Lord Long Dong The mortal enemy of Suqa Mardiq, a powerful Oriental emperor that rules over the great island kingdom known asLong Dong Land (named by and for its ruler). After destroying his human army when he escaped the crater, Lord Long Dong was forced to create an army of off the insane residents of the island he had imprisoned when he first took over. While he is a powerful enemy, the only reason he hasn't be destroyed by other empires is the great stormy sea that seperates the island from the mainland (A sea that only Colonel Angus has ever crossed alive). Emperor Daiketsu A former enemy to Tatsumaki, Emperor Daiketsu was a power hungry and corrupt emperor who ruled over Tatsumaki's homeland of Tsuyojima. Desiring none other than to conquer the surrounding lands for his own, he declared war on all of Tsuyojima's adjacent nations. Being equally stupid as he was greedy, Tsuyojima fell under the outnumbering Seramikan horde and Daiketsu fell with it. The Priest of New Haven Frederic Paderizzle, the high priest of New Haven, is the mayor of New Haven and a priest of Moradin. He's had dealing's with several groups of religious crusaders throughout his life, and hopes to use these alliances to commit genocide against the orcs. Sarai Kaano Grand Inqisitor of the Bahamut Knights of the Unified Empire and Kaano the Nihilist's older sister. Unlike her brother she fit in perfectly with the culture she was raised in. After Kaano fled Bahalla (thinking he had been kidnapped by necromancers) she sought to become a paladin and rid the world of dark magic. The Carnival Led by the disgraced Seramikan agent Itsa Sexpun, The Carnival is an extremely dangerous group that will obey anyone and do anything so long as it involves the destruction of The Party Other The Unified Empire The Unified Empire is a province based at the northwestern corner of the world, which is known for its highly authoritarian government and culture as well as a high worship of the Lawful Gods and a high level of technology and science. It has spread out and conquered, colonized or usurped numerous societies around the world. Voval The Cannibal A deadly hunter and killer, Voval is a dwarven cannibal trained by the mighty amazons in the art of warfare, and to show her power, she murdered the amazons. A dangerous killer, Voval doesn't have a definite reason to actively hunt the party...but she can come up with one on the fly if she so inclines. Princess Robyn Crimsoncap A villainous pixie princess turned mad cult leader, despite her size Robyn Crimsoncap is a dangerous enemy of the party. Utilising ancient mind controlling worms called Neurog worms, and a loyal pixie army, Robyn controls the Goya Triangle island of Rotmouth. While she seems to be staying put, many fear that one day she will cross the sea and use her worms to control the rich and powerful, into listening and obeying her every word. Zogwin Pox Zogwin Pox is a villainous Dralasite from the future, that thanks to an unfortunate cosmic event was teleported to Wastelandia. Currently he controls the POX media empire, a media mogol that spreads it's unique form of 'entertainment' in small potions that will produce images when put in a cauldron. Pox's most popular show is the famous Cauldrosseum combat, in which heroes are 'recruited' (kidnapped) and brainwashed until they believe they are fighting villainous foes when in fact they are actually fighting their allies. While Pox maintains healthy relations with Lord Long Dong, his view of the world is binary, and cold, in his mind everything can and should be twisted into profit. Lord XY The banished God of sex, XY is the patron god of Suqa Mardiq. Thrown from the mighty lands of the gods, XY still holds a stranglehold over the world he once lived, allowing lust, cheating, and motorboating to remain a staple of Wastelandia and the surrounding lands evermore. Some say that great red coat of XY (Ripped from the cold dark corpse of Hugh Hefner) resides in the basement of the biggest brothel in Lost Veygass (The great 'Other hole') and that if one were to steal it would gain his great power for their own. And lets not even start on the power of the JO crystal. The Akhinator The Akhinator is the head of the Five Paths cult, better known as theShade Mafia and one of the greatest surgeons in the known world. He's best known for creating shade creatures, who make up his mafia's ranks. He lives in the Luxor Pyramid of Lost Veygass and runs his criminal empire from there. Category:Villains